Aren't they lonely?
by LuffysPirateQueen
Summary: Their two sibling's had refused to settle down and live a normal life,causing Bubble's and Boomer to doubt their choice's. What will Bubble's do to solve this problem? Or has it already been solved by the pair?


**:D Hey guy's, looks like I haven't updated in a while so, Here's a special! My first attempt at the Blue's~ ... though it is also a red's piece... ;O~ Anyway, share your opinion's!**

Its now been over five years since the two had been dating, the two blondes now walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. They were now seventeen; practically adults. There was no way around the relationship they had developed, the two were perfectly innocent and were not capable of hating another person. There was only room for positive feelings within the two blues. After the first year their siblings had somehow accepted their "_little_ romance" as Brick liked to call it. Well the two leaders had learned to "deal" with it, quoted from Blossom. Aside from the leaders, Buttercup and Butch didn't mind, they even seemed happy about it. The two being together proved to be a positive impact on society: calming down two of three Rowdy Ruffs and also encouraging the imminent relationship between Buttercup and Butch. The two found their way to the bus bench, sure flying was faster, cheaper, and easier, but the Blondes cherished the time they had together and to them being separated was like losing half of themselves.

"Boomie darling, how is your brother doing? He's been committing all of those crimes alone, with no one else." Bubbles snuggled into her lover's chest, looking up into the sky, it had started to snow.

"He's fine alone. He said the other day that it was easier without us. How's your sister? Must be tough putting up with my bro and the rest of the villains." Boomer pulling Bubbles closer trying to share the heat between both of them. two years ago not only did two of the Rowdy Ruffs retire, but also two Power Puffs. Stopping crime and committing crime had gotten old, they were growing up and had to focus on more important things, like school, or at some point maybe even a family.

"She's doing good as well, but she complains a lot of your brother being a big jerk." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. It was cruel, leaving their siblings alone like they had. Sure they were still family and lived under the same roofs, but to handle crime and commit crime without being supported was to cruel. On several occasions Bubbles had thought of going back to fighting crime with her sister but was stopped by her lover. It was behind them now. after all Townsville has calmed down the only remaining villains were small time thugs, Mojo, and Boomers brother. Boomer shifted his gaze from Bubbles to the red and pink streaks clashing with each other in the sky, the sight brought a frown on both Blues face's. Those two were both alone.

"Bubbles, the bus is here." The two made their way to the back of the bus, still holding hands. It was warmer than outside, but the change in heat hadn't stopped the two from snuggling as close to each other as possible. Soon the bus stopped a block away from the power puff house, and the two blondes slowly walked together down the empty snow covered street. Their attention was drawn to the hate filled scream of their siblings from above. Boomer threw his arm around Bubbles pulling her closer to him. The two stood in front of the Power Puff house viewing each others breath as it left their lungs and turned into a smokey white in the cold air.

"Boomie darling?"

"Yes Bubbles?"

"It gets harder each time, doesn't it? Leaving each other?" Over the years the two had become as in love as a super person could, each time they had to separate from each other was unbearable, even a short bathroom break made the other anxious for their love to return.

"It does. One day, I promise to make it up to you though, so that you'll never have to feel alone." Boomer chuckled sweetly at his girlfriend, she was so adorable.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, you don't expect to go on with life without a baby right, YOU are going to be the one taking care of it mommy dearest." He smiled at her pulling her in a warm hug. It was nice being with the person you love. It was only natural that the two parted ways for the night after sharing one last kiss.

A couple hours later Bubbles stood in the kitchen humming a light toon waiting for her cake to finish cooking. She turned her attention from the oven to the front door, which had just been slammed shut. Her sister must be back from fighting crime.

"Blossom can you come here for a second?" Her pink eyed sister quietly walked through the archway of the kitchen taking a seat at the table.

"Look Bubbles, I'm really not in the mood to hear about the love between you and that bastard's brother"

"It's not about that, it's just, don't you feel lonely? You're fighting all by yourself and you haven't even had a boyfriend yet. You're seventeen, don't you think it's time to stop and find a nice guy to love?" The oven's timer went off, earning a giggle from the blue eyed blonde. Blossom sighed. Of course Bubbles wouldn't hold back in lecturing someone about love.

"Bubbles, I'm not really lonely, it's fun fighting crime and saving people. Sometimes I think you've forgotten what it's like to selflessly fight crime and save people. Just stick to your beloved boyfriend and stay out of my business please." Her sisters words hit her in just the right spot. Blossom has been this way ever since Bubbles and Buttercup moved on, always moody and quick to shove people away. She wished one day Blossom could share what she and Buttercup had.

" im going to bed." Bubbles couldn't help but cry after her sister left. It wasn't only Blossom that was lonely but also Boomer's brother, Brick. She sat there wondering what it would feel like to be left alone. To continue on something that the rest have abandoned. The thought only brought on more tears. She wished to comfort her sister, but Bubbles would not go back to fighting crime. Blossom was just too stubborn to realize what she and Buttercup figured out a long time ago; there was nothing left to fight. If Blossom stopped fighting crime the only harmful villain would find no fun in committing crime. It was then that the young baby blue puff realized it. She let out a sweet giggle reaching for the kitchen phone.

"I think i'll call boomer."

* * *

**- BLOSSOM-**

"Brick, You aren't supposed to be here, leave."

"Common babe, it's snowing, come play with me." The orange haired boy pulled Blossom by the white scarf hanging around her neck. He dragged her to the window forcing her to look out into to the snow covered city, it was beautiful.

"Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt I suppose" She smiled at her counterpart before softly kicking off the pink carpet of her room. Bubbles words echoed through her head as she stared at the hand holding her own 'don't you feel lonely?' No, she hadn't felt lonely since she was five, when she had killed the man she loved, thank Him for bringing her Brick back. She was never lonely when she was with Brick, and he was never lonely when he was with her. The two had a mutual love for twelve years now. Neither ever admitted it to each other though, and it was just too much fun fighting. sure over time they would settle down and make their romance official, but at such a young age the two were still just enemy's in love. Neither was lonely, ever.

"I really hate you, Brick" Blossom really wasn't one to openly share her feeling's, But all the same he understood her.

"I know." After that the two engaged in a brawl, bruising and scaring each other. Sure Brick was a Sadist, an immature rude obnoxious sadist but she loved him and he loved her just the same.


End file.
